Who Would Have Thought?
by Teri
Summary: Oz is Xander's Father? Will Xander ever find out?
1. Who Would Have Thought?

**Who Would Have Thought?  
**_A Buffy: TVS Story  
_by Teri

* * *

Summary: A short story to start off Eva's challenge of Xander's real Dad. Her note gave Oz as the example of an unlikely candidate, so here is the story of Oz as Xander's father grin.

Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine! Yeah, right, I wish. If it were it would be called "Ripper and the White Knight" not "Buffy".

Challenge Response: Eva's challenge - Using any character from any TV write a story of Xander's real father. The only "must have" is that the story idea is plausible, meaning Oz can't be Xander's real father without a really good explanation since they are the same age. How could I resist when supposedly Oz wasn't plausible?

* * *

Dear Giles;

Who would have thought? They say anything can happen in Sunnydale. I thought I understood that. After I became a werewolf, I thought anything was possible. Guess what, I can still be shocked.

When I found out about Tara and Willow, I left again. I planned to go back to Tibet, study some more. Instead, I meet someone. Her name was Grace and believe me it suited her. We fell in love. It didn't happen overnight. It was stronger because it was built on a solid foundation of friendship and respect. Willow and I didn't have that, we were a couple after we first met. I told Grace about the wolf and she helped me. We ended up getting married. Sorry, I didn't invite you. It was just Devon and the band.

Like I said, we hooked back-up with Devon. We ended up getting a semi-regular gig at a nightclub in San Francisco called "P3". It's run by a woman named Piper Halliwell, her husband, and sisters. Turns out weird stuff happens in other places besides Sunnydale. Did you know there are other kinds of witches? Anyway, the sisters were attacked by a Tempus demon. Apparently, there was some big history there. Unfortunately, Grace is the one who got caught. She was sent back in time.

They weren't able to bring her back. For me it has been three months. The sisters tell me that she probably went back about 20-25 years or so, but they can't be sure. I searched though records and came up with nothing. I believe she is dead now, since she has not contacted me.

Did you know that everyone has their own unique scent? After, I first became a werewolf I became aware that everyone had a unique smell. I could almost always smell family relationships. It was obvious that Buffy and Dawn were Mrs. Summer's children. I could even smell Angel on Spike the one time I met him.

A few days ago, I was in Los Angeles. I have a friend in the women's detention center. You'll never guess who I saw there. Xander. He didn't see me, but I recognized his smell right off. I didn't say hello because I didn't think he would want anyone knowing he visits Faith. So, please don't tell the girls.

Xander never smelt like his parents, so I assumed he was adopted. Would explain a lot about the way they treated him. Actually, Xander always smelt familiar to me, but I assumed it was because we were together a lot when I was learning scents and, of course, because he always smelled of Willow. There were times when I swore he smelled like a werewolf, but I assumed it was traces of the Hyena.

Later that night after I saw him I realized what it was about his smell. He smelt like me. It was the other part of his smell that I finally placed. I never would have placed it before. He smelled like Grace. He is Grace's son and mine. There is no doubt in my mind.

I researched his history and found out that he was placed into social services at age 3 weeks, when is mother Grace Osborne died of complications due to childbirth. He was adopted less than a week later. I never knew she was pregnant.

You have to be wondering why I am telling you and not him. I am not sure, I can tell him. Would you? I am telling you so you can watch out for him. I don't know if the fact that he is part werewolf is the reason he is such a demon magnet as I heard him say once or not, but I thought if you had all of the facts it would be better.

Take care of him. I imagine I will tell him, but first I have to come to terms with it myself.

Who would have thought?

Oz

* * *

This was just a quickie. Meant to be funny. Hope someone enjoyed it.

Teri

Posted: 01/10/2003  
Edited: 04/26/2008


	2. The Legend Continues

**Who Would Have Thought?  
**_The Legend Continues  
_by Teri

* * *

  
AN: I've had a lot of requests for more on this story, which was surprising. I never intended to write more, nor did I think anyone would even like what I wrote in the first place. So. . . Here is the sequel. Set between seasons six and seven.

Summary & Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Xander had read what forms he would need for his passport application. He wanted to have it ready in case Willow was in England with Giles for her 'recovery' long enough for him to go visit her there. He would need his birth certificate. He had asked his parents for a copy once, but they said that they didn't have one. So, here he was at the Department of Vital Records to get a copy.

His number was called and he approached the counter.

The woman on the other side looked up, "Xander Harris?" She looked surprised.

He grinned, "Erin Mills, how are you?"

"Alive, thanks to you General." She smiled. She had been part of the Sunnydale class of 1999 and owed her life to the man many remembered as the 'General'.

"Knock it off Erin," he grinned slightly embarrassed.

"So what can I do you for?" She asked.

Xander explained that he needed his birth certificate in order to apply for a passport. She even told him that she would expedite it personally on her lunch break, which was in a few minutes. She suggested that he go sit outside on the bench and she would join him in less than a half of an hour. He told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted on doing it for him.

As instructed Xander was sitting outside when Erin walked over and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't find a birth certificate for Alexander Harris," she said quickly.

Of course, he thought. Nothing ever goes smoothly.

"Usually, " she continued, "that means someone was adopted or had a name change. So, I **peeked** into those records. After all I owe you. I found something, but you didn't get it from me." She handed him a file folder and stood to leave.

"Thanks Erin. I owe you one." Xander told her gratefully.

"No General, I still owe you and this isn't even the down payment." She kissed him on the cheek and went back inside.

He really wanted to open the folder then and there, but he had the feeling he should do this in the privacy of his own home. He went to his car. As he drove he wondered what could be in the folder. Erin's words drifting in his mind, "usually means someone was adopted." He use to dream that he was adopted and that his real parents would come and take him home. Is it possible his dream could be coming true? If he wasn't a Harris, maybe he could make things up with Anya?

He arrived home and opened the folder. The first page read "ADOPTION DECREE" His breath hitched. Adoption - oh wow. "Anthony Dean Harris and Jessica LaVelle Harris are given full custody of the minor Daniel Alexander Osborne, Jr., this day June 2, 1981." Xander looked at the date, that was his birthday or at least when he celebrated it. His parents had lied to him about his birthday. He noticed the name and wondered if he and Oz were related, since he was also Daniel Osborne although he had no idea what his middle name was.

He looked at the next page. "LEGAL NAME CHANGE" This page showed that his name was legally changed to Alexander LaVelle Harris on June 2, 1981.

The next page was a BIRTH CERTIFICATE, **_his _**birth certificate.

Name: Daniel Alexander Osborne, Jr.  
Date of Birth: March 29, 1981  
Place of Birth: Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
Mother's Maiden Name: Grace Margaret Kehoe  
Mother's Place of Birth: Colorado Springs, CO  
Father's Name: Daniel Alexander Osborne  
Father's Place of Birth: Sunnydale, CA  
Parents Marital Status: Married

He looked at for a few minutes. His first thought was that he had turned 21 several weeks ago and he didn't even know it.

He flipped to another page which read, "DEATH CERTIFICATE" All his hopes went away when he read the name: Grace Osborne - Date of Death: April 16, 1981. He stifled his tears. The date was only three weeks after he was born and yet he felt an immense lost for a woman he didn't remember.

The next document was a court paper that allowed him to be put up for adoption. There was no trace of his father. It was believed he was deceased based on comments his mother had made while in the hospital. She had also informed the hospital she has no family. The investigation backed-up her statement. Since there was no family he was made a ward of the court and eligible for adoption.

He closed the folder. He finally had a birth certificate. He had been given up for adoption, but apparently it was because his parents were dead, apparently his mother had wanted him at least. A thought occurred to him. If his mother had died in Sunnydale, perhaps he could find her grave.

He called a few cemeteries and found out that she has been buried at St. Jude's cemetery, a regular on their patrol rounds. He got direction from the office and setout with flowers to find his mother. He was surprised to find she had a stone and fresh flowers.

Grace Osborne  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
died 16 April 1981

He knelt down, placing his flowers with the others and said a few prayers. He talked to her for a while then stood and walked towards the cemetery office. He had spent enough time in cemeteries to recognize that this stone was fairly new and he wanted to find out who cared enough to buy his mother a marker and leave fresh flowers.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update. Teri

Posted: 06/04/2004  
Edited: 04/26/2008


End file.
